Here In Your Arms
by Loveless Romance
Summary: When the rest of the titans are on vacation, Robin and Raven accidentally fall in love, and she knows there's no better place in the world than being here in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

_When we drive in your car _

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had been on vacation elsewhere, to sway and impress the paparazzi of their destinations. Robin and Raven had been elected to monitor the tower while they were gone, aware that they were the only ones incapable of throwing an uncontrollable teenage party.

It was the first day of their departure, and the two birds had been doing their daily tactics in unapparent organization. It was sunset when Raven entered the living room, to her surprise to see the large television displaying Robin's favorite movie, Daredevil. His arms were splayed on either side of him, his head slightly lolling.

"Evening, Robin." Raven greeted warmly. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her. She walked over to the counter and began to conjure herself a cup of herbal tea, when she noticed Robin's attention still on her, he seemed surprised at something.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, but she was suddenly made more aware of her new outfit for the tower. She was wearing long ebony leather jeans, black and white converse shoes, a black tang top, and her same gloves, except cut off at the wrists. Robin seemed to awake from some trance as he swiftly turned his attention back to the movie.

Raven's stomach felt funny, the only time it felt this way was when Beast Boy hugged her after she defeated Trigon. She sat beside him, fingering the rim of the cup. She propped her converse shoes on the table. She became more aware of his new outfit, and she shrunk lower in her seat, trying not to keep her attention on him too much.

He was wearing long black jeans, a chain hanging, gray sports shoes, and a black tank top with the sleeves cut off raggedly. He wore thin gloves made for a punching a punching bag, and his hair was down and not spiked, hanging over his mask. He never wore that at the tower before.

She finally sipped her tea, watching the main character, the Daredevil make his way up stairs blindly, sensing where the girl was. As smoke billowed in his eyes, Robin finally broke the long term silence between them.

"So, Raven, are you doing anything tonight?" He inquired, still staring at the movie screen.

"No, why?"

"Then, do you want to go out with me?" The silence that followed was eerie, but painstakingly short. "No, no, that's not what I meant." Robin sat up slightly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. He was holding the remote in a viselike grip, almost enough to break it.

"I know what you mean, you don't have to explain." Raven said with ease, but for some reason, her stomach felt funny again, and her mind became clouded.

"Yeah, just as friends, just you, me, and, movies somewhere." He concluded, gazing hopefully at her. Raven broke eye contact for a moment, staring at the floor.

"Sure, I guess." Somehow, the words echoed in her mind. _Yeah, just as friends. _Of course as friends, what else was she expecting?

XXXXXXXXXX

"We'll take Cyborg's car, he said it was mine while he's gone." Robin unlocked the car doors. Raven stepped after him, but instead of walking to the driver seat, he opened the door for her side. He offered a giddy smile. Raven's lips twitched, and she slipped inside.

They were on the road when Robin finally decided to break the silence with some music. Raven recognized the song right away.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are_

_Here_

The song's lyrics became unclear and finally, the song broke off completely and there was an uneasy silence afterward. After all, they were in _Robin's _car. She liked where she was.

Here.

"So…. what movie are we going to see?" Raven ventured.

"Fantastic Four." At this, Raven giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we really are super heroes, but that movie's missing one of us, Starfire or me." They laughed uneasily. "Yeah, your or Starfire…." His voice was so soft, Raven could barley hear him. She noticed him grip the wheel tightly and accelerate slightly.

"What's wrong, Robin? You've been acting differently today." She finally declared.

"It's nothing," He murmured. They pulled into the parking lot, and he pulled into one of the first empty spaces, and still tense somehow, he gripped the stick shift and almost ripped it off.

Raven knew it must have been impulse, or instinct, but uncontrollably, she placed his hand over his. He stopped, throwing both of them back. He stared into her eyes, and she stared into his, suddenly feeling the dying need to see his eyes behind the mask, to see the color she's been curious about her whole life. Blue, maybe? The whole oceans in his eyes? They were there, unmoving, when suddenly, like a magnet between them, they suddenly leaned in, savoring every moment, the whole world could be watching, and they wouldn't care…..

They were inches for their lips to touch….

A sudden alarm of beeping sounded from behind them. They pulled away, the moment gone, and they both sat back, their backs pressed against the seat. Their lips were so near….

As if nothing happened, Robin parked, and turned the ignition off.

XXXXXXXXXX

They came back from the movie theater, sharing a soda. They got into the car, once again, he holding the door open for her. He smiled widely. She grinned slightly at him, and they were on the road again, and Robin jabbed at the music station, but nothing happened.

He stopped his nuisance tactics when Raven began humming. His lips curved upward, and they voiced together the song they heard only hours before.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are _

_Here_

Raven wondered if there was any place better in the world.


	2. Our Lips Can Touch

Lovely Reviewers:

Master of ya'lls fate: Thanks for your comment I'll finish this story, hopefully, lmao

The Magician ( Joseph: English is my first language, but since my father speaks a lot of languages, so I try and learn from him. I speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. If English wasn't my first language, I would make Robin say, like "Hola amigo," or like "ohayo gozaimasu Raven chan" Lol. Anyway, if I tried using more description, the writers would fall asleep X.x lol. Sorry I misused some words, thanks for your comment and appreciation

FlamersRockAndYouKnowIt: Yes I call this story a _story._ After all it's on Fanfiction. By my book, I'm not suicidal, and this world has not come to an end, maybe for you it has. I don't need mental help, because if I did, the story would just be a bunch of stuff an ADD person would say. I'm reading some ADD stuff from you, I guess. And when I was writing this, I was thinking Raven and Robin were an awesome couple, and I was inspired by a song I heard, by Hellogoodbye, Here in your arms, it's a song you know. Do all of who a favor? You're by yourself, nobody's agreeing with you as far as I can see so far. Maybe you're a messed up Starfire Robin shipper or something, doesn't matter. You have problems. What pain and misery? I'm not in pain _or _misery. I've never thought about getting hit by a truck, but perhaps you have, since you think about it so much. Here's a thought: Why don't _you _go play in traffic and end all your pain and misery? Flamers waste my time, and you're wasting your time. I bet you didn't even read this story, just got really bored. You must have no life other than to Flame people. It's in your name. Flamers suck and you know it. Who would love a flamer? Think about it. Give up when? I'm not behind. I'll never get left behind because I have a boyfriend and my amigos. My story is perfect, thank you. You're so random. You got banned, I wonder why. But then again maybe you got banned from your own boyfriend or girlfriend, or got banned from your house or your friends. That would be surprising. At least give me some constructive criticism. yawn You bore me. You don't even write stories. I guess because they would suck, like you even say so yourself. Up yours, no lifer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would continue the series.

_Our lips can touch _

Robin opened his eyes to soft tendrils of sunlight pouring through the open window, streaking across his face. He stretched his arms, thinking over the events of last night. He took Raven out on a date. He looked beautiful in her new outfit. She had the deepest blue eyes….

He snatched a red tank top, similar to the day before, black pants, and, smiling to himself, high cut converse shoes, similar to Raven's. He skipped spiking his hair again, only washing it in his sink. It was a waste of money to use hair gel anyway.

He made his way down the hallway, stopping outside Raven's doorway. He'd almost kissed her that night. But he had a different feeling about her. His stomach felt funny whenever he caught her eye, the only time it felt like that was when Starfire kissed him in Tokyo. One time, he had a stronger feeling than even kissing Starfire, but he couldn't remember when….

He continued walking past her door and into the living room. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Raven and him were just friends, there was nothing behind it. But why had he suddenly had the instinct of kissing her that night? They hadn't even kissed, they were just… close to. The lyrics they sung that night, it was amazing. Raven had a beautiful voice.

He smiled, remembering them singing the second verse.

The living room doors slid open, unusually empty of Starfire's Tamaranean breakfasts, Beast Boy's tofu, or Cyborg's early morning bacon. He absentmindedly walked over to the counter and began making his breakfast, or rather… was supposed to. His mind unclouded suddenly to reveal what he was really doing.

Somehow, he ended up making herbal tea.

Surprised at himself, he fingered the cup for a few moments, and finally put the rim to his lips. The taste was delicious. The sweetness surrounded him like an addiction, and he thought it was the most exotic flavor he's ever tasted. It sure beat Starfire's breakfasts.

He swallowed the drink, slamming it down on the counter, inhaling deeply. It was a great drink. No wonder Raven liked it so much. The sudden alarm of lightning flashing outside the wide glass windows brought him back down to earth. He was certainly having mixed feelings about Raven, maybe the extra beats in his chest proved something, perhaps.

The first few hours of morning flew by, rain crashing against the windows. He stood in the gym, kicking the punching bag numerous times. He was exhausted, sweat drops clouding his forehead. He needed some fresh air….

Stepping out of the threshold, he was on the roof of the Titans tower, feeling the soft pinpricks of rain caress his face. He stood at the edge, gazing at the city he'd defended for years.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked. He didn't look at her, ignoring the feeling in his gut. She stood beside him, seemingly avoiding eye contact. "How come I've never seen you with your mask off?"

"Ever occurred to you that I might be blind?" He smirked. He was joking, of course, but he found pleasure in seeing her laugh.

"Of course, just like Daredevil." She playfully replied.

"Besides, none of the Titans has seen me with my mask off."

"Why not start with Starfire or something? You guys are going out, she deserves to see the other half of you." She suggested.

"I don't know, I'm not ready to show her yet."

"Then what about showing me?"

Robin finally stared at her. He smiled into her deep sapphire eyes.

"What about no?" He had no intentions for his comment to come out so coldly. She frowned.

"Nice."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not, Robin."

This wasn't the way he wanted it to be.

"Raven, you know me better than anyone on this team. You know more things about me than Starfire ever will." He said softly.

"Is Starfire really your type?" She asked quietly.

"Is Beast Boy really your type?" A deadly silence followed.

"No."

"What is your type then?" Robin asked.

"You know… I like someone that's more like me. Someone I can talk to and someone who will understand." She gazed away.

"Then….maybe we should go out, when I break up with Starfire."

"Maybe we should."

He gently held her chin up to face him.

He leaned in, every moment throbbing in his chest, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist. She had the softest lips. They pulled away, and he brushed her cheek with his. He held her close, he could have stayed there forever.

_Cause our lips, can touch _

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch_

_Here_

No place better.

"I love you."


End file.
